


Isn't that right, Marco?

by Jeany



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hatred, Love, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeany/pseuds/Jeany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I should just give up.<br/>That there was no point anymore.<br/>But then I realised something...<br/>Something extremely important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't that right, Marco?

People are always the same when you lose someone you love. They will always tell you how you're better than them and how you never really needed them in your life anyway. They'll tell you anything you want to hear, and they'll keep doing that until you smile. Until you show them that you're alright.

But that's never the case. You're dying, practically screaming from the pain of losing them, because you know that you're never going to get them back. You feel worthless and you can't help but blame yourself for everything that went wrong while you were together. You keep wondering what it was that you did wrong, what you did you did to cause all of this.

Then that pain vanishes the over the next few days.

You get over them and you convince yourself that you never needed them.

You find someone else, thus repeating the cycle.

However, when someone you love dies... Let me tell you, that's a whole other story.

You're alone and you have no idea what to do with yourself. You feel like there is nothing left to live for. You start to think about everything wrong you did in that relationship, and all you can do is cry because it's impossible for you to fix it. You know everyone's attempts at cheering you up are meaningless because there is no way you can smile again. Not after losing them. You feel like you can never love anyone else like you loved them, because what you had was so special. 

But then you realise something.

Something so important that you can smile again. Something so important that you finally find a reason to live. You know that you must keep living, and you know that you have to keep fighting. All of those feeling of anger, and loneliness soon begin to fade, and are replaced with happiness. You can smile again. You feel like a new person, and you get your life back on track. You have to.

You have to do it for them.

Because you know that they're watching over you.

You know that they're still there for you, even if they're not with you physically.

You know that they're still there for you, and you know that they will always be there for you.

Isn't that right, Marco?

....

"Yeah Jean, that's right."

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> Yeah this wasn't really any good was it? Sorry! I'm currently working on a series so hopefully that will be a lot better than this.   
> This was just something I wrote when I got bored.  
> I was supposed to be studying, but you know how it is.  
> Anyway, I hope you, hopefully, enjoyed reading this crap.  
> Adios.~
> 
> \- Jeany


End file.
